kingdomwars2fandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
'''Introduction:''' Welcome to the Introduction to the human race of Kingdom Wars 2 : Battles. Humans are the most versatile of the three races by far. Not only can they build a barracks that fields all three attack types (pierce, impact, slash), but their archery range is also equipped to deal with both light and heavy units. Pros and cons '''The pros:''' - Humans are the most versatile race, and can most easily counter enemy units in mass. - They have direct access to all four resources (food, wood, stone and gold) - Their archers have bonus damage vs other archers - They can get an infinite source of food and gold from their livestock animals '''The cons:''' - Their early defense is the worst out of all the three races. They don't start with a gatherer/archer unit like the other races, and they don't have an outer wall to start off with. - Their mobile dropoff points, the horse carts, can easily be killed by enemy archer harassment. Gameplay: Early Game: Humans must start getting military units right away. The reason for this is that they are very prone to being rushed early. Archery range is the only military building you can build right away on low resources (which you have on rated battles), so put two workers on building it right away. The other two should go on food. As you get more workers, put at least one more on food, one on wood (then take the workers building the archery range on wood later), and send three peasant squads to each of the mines, one on each node. Remember to set the horse carts out by the mines. Your goal early game should be to harass your opponent using archers. Never go off the offensive, as humans are very bad at defending their early economy. A strategy that works is to rush off a worker towards your opponent, build a barracks just out of visual range, off to the side a bit so it's harder to find, and proceed to build swordsmen from it as you level it up. Swordsmen are good versus enemy archers with their shield ability, which will be most races main defensive unit early on. Use this to quickly smash your opponent's gates and win. This works best against another human race, and worst against orcs. Mid Game: By mid game, you should at least have a barn, producing sheep and pigs (pigs should be slaughtered by the peasants who were on berries once it runs out). You should also have a fully upgraded archery range and stable. The stable should be used to build mounted knights, the most powerful human unit in the game. You should also have an armory, which lets you gain that extra edge over your opponent when you invest in armor and weapon upgrades. The barracks can also be built by mid game. A very useful upgrade in the barracks is the increased unit training speed, and the special formations. Make sure to always build units from the barracks that counter your opponent. Always be on the offensive, so you can get information on which units your opponent is investing in. Late Game: In late game, you have usually either won or lost already. One of the citadels should be under siege, and this gives you two options: If you are under siege, work as hard as you can to limit the damage the enemy archers can do to your economy, by riding out there and wiping them all out, or using archers of your own. Focus down their siege equipment whenever it appears. Your goal here is to get a bigger army than your opponent, then open your gates and crush their army. Make sure to start picking up corpses right away, or zombies will overrun your base. If you have your enemy under siege, take control of all the map, and make sure your opponent isn't rebuilding a counter force somewhere secret. This is your greatest threat when sieging, as your entire army will usually be at your opponent's walls. The goal of a siege is to target their buildings and economy, as this will stop the production of units that can defend, or even come back and defeat you. Fire arrows are your friend here. Target their level 5 military buildings above all else. Those are expensive to rebuild, and meanwhile they are unable to build more level 5 units. You should aim to have a large army of strong melee units to take the citadel once you break the gates, and to defend your archers from enemy raids. You should also have a large army of archers that can rain hell down on your opponent's economy and buildings. Get as close as you can and volley fire arrows onto their base. You should only get a couple of rams for when your opponent loses their ability to focus it down, for example by losing all their archers. Rams are very effective versus gates, but can be focused down very easily with enemy archer fire. Siege ladders are very cheap and can be used to great effect if your opponent has a momentary shortage of archers. Just remember, cavalry can't climb ladders. Units Basic Units: * Maceman: Standard Units: Advanced Units: Elite Units: